Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 20 (People and animals)
People and animals is the twentieth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN shears the sheep. *CHARLI pretends to round up the sheep. *Chats shows KELLIE half of animal postcards and they mix them to make funny animals. *CHARLI pretends to be a rhinoce-frog and a snake-dile. *TIM camps in a South American rainforest and listens to birds sounds. *CHARLI pretends to be a magpie. *KATHLEEN looks for the perfect place for her toys to live. *CHARLI is cold and she finds how to get warm. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a man (Tim) and his pets (Kathleen the cat, Nathan the dog and Charli the bird), they are always muddled until Tim's sister is going to visit him and they try to stop muddling. Gallery Nathan_S5_E20.png Charli_S5_E20_1.png Kellie_S5_E20.png Charli_S5_E20_2.png Tim_S5_E20.png Charli_S5_E20_3.png Kathleen_S5_E20.png Charli_S5_E20_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E20.png Trivia *This is the 200th episode of the original series. *New Zealand is an island nation in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand *South America is a continent located in the western hemisphere, mostly in the southern hemisphere, with a relatively small portion in the northern hemisphere. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_America Songlets ;Shapes in space Shearing day today, I've got a big flock of sheep to do, whoo Those four-legged fluyffy white give wool for me and you With a click, click, clack from head to tail And with a click, click, back I get the wool right into the .... Shearing day today, I've got a big flock of sheep to do, whoo Those four-legged fluyffy white coats give wool for me and you With a click, click, clack from head to tail And with a click, click, back I get the wool right into the .... ;Body move #01 Jump on your horse, get on your way Time to round up the sheep 'cause it's mustering day Moving on up, move them along Got a job to do as we sing this song Get in there! Go back boo! Call to the sheep and the sheep go to Get in there! Go back boo! Call to the sheep and the sheep go to. Jump on your horse, get on your way Time to round up the sheep 'cause it's mustering day Moving on up, move them along Got a job to do as we sing this song Get in there! Go back boo! Call to the sheep and the sheep go to Get in there! Go back boo! Call to the sheep and the sheep go to. ;Word play Have you ever seen a fingle fong? It lives in the river zone And the purple moose and the spotted goose that likes to play ping pong Oh, the world you see is a very big place, there are creatures strange and rare A ... cat, a moony bat, a tickly seal, a long-haired ... A toothless frog and hairless dog, you'll find them only if you dare. Have you ever seen a fingle fong? It lives in the river zone And the purple moose and the spotted goose that likes to play ping pong Oh, the world you see is a very big place, there are creatures strange and rare A ... cat, a moony bat, hippopottomouse around the house The snakeodile will make you smile, you'll find them only if you dare. ;Body move #02 I'm trying to move like a rhinocefrog But it would be lot easy to be a dog Big rhinoceros, clump, clump, clump Tiny frog, jump, jump, jump. I'm trying to move like a rhinocefrog But it would be lot easy to be a dog Big rhinoceros, clump, clump, clump Tiny frog, jump, jump, jump. I'm trying to move like a snakeodile I can see it's gonna take me a while Sliding, gliding, snakes do that Cunning croc, snap, snap, snap. ;Making music Beautiful toucan in the forest, let me hear your musical call Beautiful toucan in the forest, I love to hear you sing. Beautiful cuckoo in the forest, let me hear your musical call Scarlet macaw in the forest, I love to hear you sing. ;Body move #03 Udle, udle, udle, hear the magpie's call Udle, udle, udle, the most beautiful of all Udle, udle, udle, it's the magpie wobble Udle, udle, udle, the most beautiful of all. ;Puzzles and patterns Where in the world do I belong? Is there a place for me? A hard and dusty climate or a place that's cold and snowy Where is the best place for me? Where in the world do I belong? Is there a place for me? A hard and dusty climate or a place that's cold and snowy Where is the best place for me? ;Body move #04 Cold, cold, cold from my head down to my toes I'm cold, cold, cold in my bones and in my nose Gotta get warm, gotta stay warm, but how? Well, I don't know I'm cold, cold, cold from my head down to my toes. Warm, warm, warm from my head down to my toes I'm warm, warm, warm in my bones and in my nose Gotta get warm, gotta stay warm, but how? Well, now I know I'm warm, warm, warm from my head down to my toes. ;Sharing stories We love being muddled, oh, can't you see? It's the happiest way for us to be. We love being muddled, oh, can't you see? It's the happiest way for us to be. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about wool Category:Ep about shearing Category:Ep about rounding up Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about hippos Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about crocodiles Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about rhinoceroses Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about camping Category:Ep about South America Category:Ep about rainforests Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about toucans Category:Ep about macaws Category:Ep about cuckoos Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about magpies Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about dogs